


Don't leave.

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: BTOB's maknae isn't himself and it's obvious to everyone. Eunkwang tried to get him better but nothing was working... In comes Changsub, who doesn't even have to try.





	

Sungjae had spent the last couple of days alone. He hasn’t been feeling like himself lately and he hasn’t quite pinpointed the exact reason as to why. Everything he does was done lethargically, every movement he made felt sluggish and his signature smile had long disappeared. The others had noticed but no one mentioned anything, all of them walking around on eggshells.

Yes, the elders were worried about him but they weren’t sure how to approach the situation, let alone him. They haven’t in their entire years together, seen Sungjae so sullen and quiet. He was always so outgoing, laughing all the time, practically the life of the party but now that he’s kept to himself more often than not, they’re not sure what to do.

Every morning he would get up, get himself ready and walk out for his schedules. When his day was done –which was very late at night- he would come home, grab a snack and feed Sami before he went to his bedroom, door closing shut behind him.

On some days Eunkwang would come into his room with food for him. He would place the food on his side table and he sat with him for a few minutes not saying anything. Eunkwang tried many times to start a conversation but he doesn’t know how and he knows that if he did say something it would be a lame joke that only Sungjae would laugh at.

“Sungjae-yah…” he called out as he sat next to him on the bed. Sungjae hugged his knees closer to his body, head turned to look away from Eunkwang. A heavy sigh left his lips and a cold shiver ran down his spine. His whole world which was once bright and colourful is now dark and unlively. Food doesn’t taste as good as it did and even Sami’s presence wasn’t enough to make him smile anymore.

Sungjae wanted to express his feelings, to talk to one of the members –any one of them- but words failed him and he didn’t know how to let his heart out. And the more he thought about it, the more muddled his mind became and the more he felt like he couldn’t bring himself out of this dark hole. Eunkwang reached out to place his hand on Sungjae’s back but the boy flinched, which made Eunkwang freeze his action before backing away and leaving the maknae by himself.

“How is he?” Minhyuk asked when Eunkwang walked in, the concern so evident on their faces.

“I tried to talk to him but he flinched at my touches and I highly doubt he’d eat the food we gave him…” Eunkwang answered as he sat down at the dining table.

“What should we do? I’m really worried for him,” the house goes quiet, everyone either staring into their own world or at each other.

===

By this time, a couple days later, nothing had changed and because they were all busy with their own schedules plus worried for their maknae, everyone looked worn out. Eunkwang and Minhyuk did their best to keep them all together and in one piece, but it’s easy to see the cracks.

One night, Changsub had come home from working his musical full of exhaustion. But as soon as he stepped foot into the house and noticed the tension and sorrowfulness that filled the air, his exhaustion disappeared only to be filled with more worry and determination.

Even in his hesitation, he walked over to Sungjae’s bedroom and knocked on the door.

“Sungjae-yah…” he called out softly, hand already opening the door. There was no answer from inside so he walked in and closed the door behind him. Changsub’s eyes immediately landed on Sungjae, who was on the bed, hugging his knees so close that he almost looked as small as Eunkwang. With a heavy sigh and a melted heart, Changsub moved to sit next to him. His hand reached out to Sungjae’s hair, his fingers running through them soothingly. Unlike Eunkwang from earlier, the maknae didn’t flinch or move at the touch, instead he seemed to be leaning into the touch. A small smile formed on Changsub’s face, his hand inched down Sungjae’s back as his arm snaked itself around his shoulders. His hand rubbed soothingly up and down Sungjae’s left arm and the maknae leaned further into Changsub’s touch.

It was minutes later –or has it been hours? Changsub can’t tell- when Sungjae’s arms fell limp beside him, his legs stretching itself out. Changsub unconsciously pulled him closer, slowly pulling him backwards as well so they were both leaning against the bed’s headboard.

“Sungjae-yah…whatever it is, we’re here for you. You’re not in this alone…” Changsub calmly and softly whispered to him. Sungjae leaned his head against Changsub’s chest, the beating of his heart help calm his own.

Hot tears rolled down his cheek and stained the front of Changsub’s shirt but that didn’t bother the latter, in fact it only made him hug Sungjae closer and tighter until the maknae was practically sitting in his lap.

“Don’t leave…” the first words he heard Sungjae mumbled in between sniffles.

“Shh…I’m not leaving…no one is…” Changsub assured him, his hand running itself through Sungjae’s hair to soothe him.

“I don’t want you to leave…” he mumbled some more.

_Was this why he’s been keeping to himself?_

Changsub looked down at him with a surprised expression.

“Where is this coming from hmm? Who told you any one of us is leaving??” Changsub wanted to know. If someone out there told him such nonsense, he wanted to track that person down and give him a right lecture about throwing words around and hurting someone so much. Yes, there were times when Changsub wasn’t on the same page as Sungjae but they were family now and that’s what brothers do right? They fight and argue? But that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t look out for him or give him the love he deserved.

Sungjae doesn’t answer him but he can tell the crying hasn’t stopped.

“Sungjae-yah…it’s ok…you can tell me, whoever it is I will go after them and tell them to not say such lies…” he tried but he didn’t get an answer, so he dropped the subject. They both sat in silence some more, Changsub’s comforting touches don’t stop and Sungjae’s tears slow down to just sniffles.

“I’m *hick* I’m sorry…” Changsub was quick to stop him, thumbs wiping away the stray tears.

“Don’t…don’t say that, it’s not your fault ok? This is just a bad week out of all the good ones right? We’ll work through this together…we’re all not going anywhere…” Sungjae nodded shyly and closed his eyes as he leaned into Changsub once more.

“How about we get you some food…you haven’t eaten much lately,” Changsub tried and to his amazement, Sungjae nodded against him and that made him happier than anything else. Straight away, Changsub found a problem with getting Sungjae food. If he gets up to go to the kitchen, Sungjae will most likely curl up and close off again. If he shouted out to one of the others, it may frighten Sungjae and that's a no no too. So he did the only other thing that came to mind. He awkwardly pulled his phone out and texted Minhyuk.

_'Sungjae feels like eating now but I can't get up. Can we get him something? Have Ilhoon bring it...and make sure he knocks first, I don't want to scare Sungjae...'_

Minhyuk's phone vibrated with a new message and when he opened it up, he was confused to see that it was from Changsub. He read the message and looked over to Eunkwang with a small smile.

"Everything ok?" Eunkwang asked, to which he nodded and showed him and Ilhoon the message. Eunkwang's eyes lit up a little but Ilhoon showed an expression as if to say 'why me??'. Minhyuk just waved him off as he got up to get some food for Sungjae.

It didn't take long until Ilhoon was knocking lightly on Sungjae's door. On the other side, Sungjae was still sitting in Changsub's lap as Changsub rubbed his arms soothingly and ran fingers through his hair. Sungjae lifted his head a little at the sudden sound but Changsub was quick to calm him.

"It's ok, it's just Ilhoon...he's got your food...is it ok if we let him in?" Changsub looked him in the eyes, his one hand caressing his cheek. Sungjae didn't answer or make any kind of motions as a form for an answer.

"You said you wanted to eat something remember? It's ok, I'm not going anywhere..." Changsub reassured him and this time Sungjae nodded his head slowly.

"Come in Ilhoon-ah..." the door opened and Ilhoon came in with a tray in his hands. He placed the tray on the side table and sat on the edge of the bed where Changsub told him to. Changsub then gave him a questioning look to ask: 'can you feed him?' Ilhoon gave him a look of hesitation.

'Are you sure??'

Changsub looked down to Sungjae and caressed his cheek again.

"Sungjae-yah...Ilhoon hyung is going to feed you ok?" Sungjae gave out a sound of disapproval and curled further into Changsub. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Sungjae-yah...I can't hold you and feed you too, let Ilhoon hyung feed you hmm? It's ok, we're not going anywhere...we'll be right here..." Changsub assured him and slowly but surely, Sungjae finally nodded an approval. Changsub smiled and rubbed Sungjae's back soothingly, proud of the little steps he was taking. Ilhoon held a bowl of soup in his hand and carefully -spoon by spoon- fed Sungjae, who in turn ate quietly.

After a few spoonfuls, Sungjae closed his mouth shut, his way of saying no more but Ilhoon tried to get him to eat one more spoon.

"One more spoonful Sungjae-yah...just one more I promise..." he whispered to the maknae. Sungjae glared at said spoonful before he relented and opened his mouth. Ilhoon fed him the spoon with a smile and a thank you.

After the spoonful, Sungjae snuggled back into Changsub's chest and they all took it as a bee line to let him sleep.

"Let's put you under the covers hmm..." Changsub said as Ilhoon was walking out with the bowl. He closed the door behind him quietly, the others all looking at him expectantly. Ilhoon just showed them the semi empty bowl and a collectively sigh of relief filled the room.

"Changsub is helping him sleep," is all he said before he went to wash the bowl.

When Eunkwang went to check on them before he went to bed, he found Changsub, arm wrapped protectively around a blanket wrapped Sungjae laying beside him. A smile spread across his lips and his heart felt lighter.

===

It took them a couple more slow days to get Sungjae to come around, but step by little step, they started to see the old Sungjae coming back. And when he did come back, they celebrated with bulgogi and lots of hugs and kisses for the maknae. Oh, and the promise from all of them to never hold anything in again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always welcomed. :)


End file.
